


Однажды во сне

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: Она казалась расслабленной. Пятый танцевал как слон в посудной лавке, а она доверяла ему безропотно.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Однажды во сне

У Вани было прекрасное чувство ритма и музыки, и танцевать она научилась даже не сильно стараясь. Её будто бы сам звук вёл.

У Пятого с чувством ритма было намного хуже, и отпускал саркастичные комментарии он лучше, чем танцевал вальс, пасодобль, мазурку и танго. Поэтому в то время, как его братья и сестра корпели над предметами вроде истории, высшей математики и органической химии, Пятому приходилось торчать в зале для танцев.

— Я более чем уверен, что танцы мне не пригодятся в жизни, отец, — Пятый старался скрыть раздражение в голосе, ведь любое непослушание грозило дополнительными часами оттачивания не дающейся ему дисциплины.  
— Это тебе так кажется, Номер Пять. Начинаем занятие с самого начала.  
— И незачем втягивать в это Ваню, отец.  
— Твоя сестра танцует лучше вас всех, вместе взятых. Кроме того, я не мог не обратить внимание, что вы непростительно близки. Раз на тебя не действует мой авторитет, Номер Пять, пусть тебе поможет кто-то, кому ты доверяешь. По местам, — Реджинальд похлопал в ладоши.

Ваня робко улыбнулась и выставила руки. Пятый тяжело вздохнул, приобнял сестру за талию и взял за руку.

— Я поведу, — едва слышно сказала Ваня. — Мы справимся, и он от тебя отстанет.  
— Или раскроет твой коварный план.  
— Хватит шептаться, дети, — Реджинальд запустил пластинку и взялся за трость. — Начинаем. Раз-два-три, раз-два-три, раз-два-три…

Он считал и стучал тростью в пол, три удара — пауза, три удара — пауза, как на барочных балах.

Пятый постоянно путался в ногах — с какой начинать, куда шагать, как не наступить на ногу партнёрше. Поэтому Реджинальд и заставлял его начинать снова и снова.

Ваня была тонкой, как тростиночка, и очень аккуратной. И первое, что Пятый сделал — уронил её.

Реджинальд остановил музыку.

— Номер Пять. Начинаем сначала.  
— Папа, — мягко перебила его Ваня. — Ты не мог бы нас оставить на тридцать минут?  
— Чтобы что? Вы развлекались, и он так и не научился танцевать даже жалкий вальс?  
— Папа, — Ваня сделала шаг к отцу. — Я обещаю, что через тридцать минут ты вернёшься к нам, и он будет танцевать «жалкий вальс».

Реджинальд посмотрел на неё с подозрением, потом перевёл взгляд на Пятого и кивнул.

— Тридцать минут, — сказал он и вышел из танцевального зала.

Ваня дождалась, пока дверь за ним закроется, потом достала из кармана резинку и собрала волосы в высокий пучок. Сняла пиджак и повесила его на стул и посмотрела на Пятого.

— Я покажу сначала. Потом расскажешь, что ты помнишь из того, что нам говорил инструктор. И мы разучим движения, шаг за шагом.

Пятый выгнул брови и неопределённо пожал плечами.

Ваня подняла руки, будто с ней был невидимый партнёр.

— Включи музыку, пожалуйста.

Пятый подошёл к граммофону и включил «Вальс цветов». Ваня тут же закружилась в танце, и двигалась, словно и правда была одним целым с мелодией. Она скользила по залу, тонкая и изящная, словно принцесса, и Пятый не мог отвести от неё заворожённый взгляд.

Остановилась Ваня только когда музыка подошла к концу.

— Ты следил за тем, как я двигаюсь?  
— Только… за тобой, — Пятый сунул руки в карманы. — Тебе бы заниматься танцами профессионально.

Ваня только отмахнулась и встала рядом с ним:

— Помнишь базовые движения? С чего вы начинали?  
— Смутно.  
— Ладно. Я не буду объяснять, ты запутаешься. Просто следи за моими ногами, ладно? И повторяй каждый шаг.

Пятый опустил взгляд и сощурился, глядя на Ванины туфли.

— С правой ноги, — сказала Ваня и сделала шаг вперёд. Потом поставила левую ногу рядом и сделала шаг на месте правой.

Пятый повторил за ней и замер.

— Достаточно легко.  
— Здорово, — девочка улыбнулась. — Обратно шагаем с левой ноги, — она сделала шаг назад, поставила левую ногу рядом и снова сделала шаг на месте, теперь правой.

Пятый снова повторил за ней.

— Ты прекрасно справляешься!  
— Это два шага, Ваня.  
— Шесть.  
— Допустим.  
— И мы сейчас немного усложним. Смотри внимательно, — Ваня снова начала с правой ноги, но вместо того, чтобы поставить потом левую рядом, пронесла её мимо, отвернула ступню в сторону и, крутанулась, как только ноги снова оказались рядом. Пятый повторил за ней, но очень медленно. Он будто не мог удержать в голове все движения, и забывал их в процессе.  
— Ещё раз, — осторожно сказала Ваня. — С правой ноги.

Она повторяла это с ним медленно, раз за разом, пока у Пятого это не дошло до автоматизма, и только после этого добавила такой же шаг назад.

Время неумолимо шло, а Ваня продолжала натаскивать его, заставляла повторять снова и снова.

— Смотри, не сложно же.  
— Ваня, — Пятый посмотрел на неё с сожалением. — Я скорее Проблему Кантелли решу, чем запомню все эти движения.  
— Ты справишься, — улыбнулась Ваня. Говорила она громче, чем в присутствии отца, и улыбалась смелее. — Сейчас мы попробуем под музыку. Вместе.  
— Я отдавлю тебе ноги.  
— Справишься, — повторила Ваня. Сняла резинку, распуская волосы, и убрала её в карман. — Левую руку вверх, — она сцепила свою руку с его в замок. — Правую руку мне на лопатку.

Она казалась расслабленной. Пятый танцевал как слон в посудной лавке, он только что её уронил, а она доверяла ему безропотно, и всё это время улыбалась и смотрела ему прямо в глаза.

— Мы… забыли включить музыку, — тихо заметил Пятый после минутной паузы.  
— Не страшно, — Ваня облизнула губы и начала напевать «Вальс цветов». Не музыку, а слова. — _Ты пришёл ко мне много снов тому назад. Ты пришёл во сне, но знаком был мне твой ласковый взгляд._

Она будто бы светилась, глаза замерцали серебряными искрами, и музыке совсем не обязательно было играть. Она повела Пятого в танце, и он послушно следовал за ней, шаг за шагом, словно всегда танцевал вальс. И не было никакой Академии Амбрелла и Реджинальда Харгривза, а только они вдвоём. Он даже подхватил её песню:

— _Ты пришла ко мне много снов тому назад. Ты пришла во сне, но знаком был мне твой ласковый взгляд…_

Они даже не заметили, что заиграла музыка, просто кружились и кружились в вальсе, без единого лишнего шага, без единого фальшивого движения.

И даже петь закончили вместе:

— _Всё равно, мой друг, глаза твои вдруг «люблю» скажут мне, совсем как во сне, в том самом сне._

Пятый вытянул руку, Ваня отпрянула, крутанулась на месте и замерла. Руки они так и не расцепили. Так и стояли, глядя друг другу в глаза, пока не раздалось громкое покашливание.

— Как неуместно, — сказал Реджинальд. Ваня вздрогнула и разжала пальцы. Пятый обернулся.  
— Ты просил меня научить Пятого танцевать вальс, — Ваня говорила тихо. Пятый снова взглянул на неё. Руки у неё едва заметно дрожали, но голос звучал уверенно. — И я так и сделала.  
— Но я не просил обучить его пению.  
— Но ведь цель достигнута, — Пятый развернулся на пятках и посмотрел на отца с вызовом. — Я танцую вальс. Ты разве не этого хотел?

Реджинальд поднял со стула ванин пиджак и протянул его девочке:

— Номер Семь, ты можешь идти. Тебя ждут уроки музыки.

Ваня подошла к нему, не опуская голову, забрала пиджак и вышла из комнаты. Пятый прекрасно знал, что теперь она проплачет всю ночь, просто потому что отец её не похвалил, и поджал губы.

— Номер Пять, — Реджинальд повысил голос. — Я ожидаю, что к концу недели ты выучишь трагедию Еврипида на древнегреческом.

Пятый сглотнул. Сейчас была среда, а конец недели для отца наступал в пятницу. Три дня — срок не очень большой, и выучить целую трагедию на мёртвом языке было не просто.

— О какой трагедии идёт речь, отец?  
— Елена, — Реджинальд кивнул ему на выход. — Ты свободен.

Пятый больше ни слова не проронил. Отец явно решил преподать им обоим урок: ему добавлением бессмысленной работы, а Ване молчаливым неодобрением.

Стоил ли того этот короткий танец? Момент, когда никого больше не было, только Пятый и Ваня?

Конечно стоил.

Пятый в этом даже не сомневался.


End file.
